Denmarkball
Denmarkball |nativename = Kingdom of Denmarkball : Kongeriget Danmarkbold |founded = 965 AD |image = Denamrken.png |caption = Skål! |government = Unitary Parliamentary Constitutional Monarchy |personality = Happy, Alcoholic, Hygge |language = Official Languages: Danish Secondary Languages: English Minority Languages: Faroese Greenlandic German |type = Germanic |capital = Copenhagenball |affiliation = Arctic Councilball EUball Nordic Councilball NATOball G9 |religion = Christianity * Catholicism * Lutheranism * Orthodoxy Atheism Islam Norse Paganism |friends = Almost everybody, but more importantly: Norwayball Canadaball Finlandball Icelandball Swedenball Greenlandball Franceball Italyball UKball Germanyball Netherlandsball USAball Estoniaball Latviaball Lithuaniaball Pakistanball Japanball South Koreaball Belgiumball Australiaball New Zealandball Russiaball Austriaball Switzerlandball Irelandball Polandball |enemies = Flag Stealer Another Flag Stealer Yet Another Flag Stealer Seriously? There's more? Chinaball North Koreaball Name Stealer iSorrowproductions (he keeps saying that I don't exist) Formerly: Swedish Empireball Prussiaball German Empireball Nazi Germanyball |likes = LEGO, æbleskive, pølse, øl, hygge, Viking mythology and history, H.C. Andersen, The Little Mermaid, ruling Ikeaball, Lukas Graham, Beastiality, Bluetooth, Harald Blåtand, the song Barbie Girl, Pakistanball His friend, Jascha Richter and his fans, Jagten, Carlsberg beers |hates = Fake lego producing commie, iSorrowproductions |predecessor = Vikings |intospace = Yes (Andreas Mogensen) |bork = Øl øl, Lego lego, Hygge hygge, Come on Barbie, let's go party! Ah ah ah yeah |food = Æbleskive, pølse, ØL!, rødgrød med fløde, flæskesteg, frikadeller, knækbrød, smørrebrød, ludfisk, Carlsberg beers |status = Eliminated in the Round of 16 of the World Cup |notes = Facebook Page Behind every fusion of counties. I’m a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world!. A MAN HAS FALLEN INTO A RIVER IN LEGO CITY, The LEGO City HEY!!!!!! |reality = Kingdom of Lego |imagewidth = 172px }} Denmarkball, officially the Kingdom of Denmarkball, is a happy countryball in Northern Europe. He borders only one country, that being Germanyball to his south, although he is very close to the Southern tip of Swedenball and is connected to Swedenball's city of Malmöball with the Øresund Bridge. The country is divided into 5 regions, with the capital of Copenhagenball located on Zealandball (Denmark), giving him a total area of 42 933 square kilometers (Not including Faroe Islandsball and Greenlandball), making him the 130th largest nation in the world. As of 2018, his population has about 5.806 million inhabitants. Being geographically in Europe, as well as being a Nordic, Westernized sovereign nation, gives Denmark the ability to join EUball, NATOball, and of course the Nordic Councilball. He is also a member of UNball like almost every other nation in the world. Denmark is normally regarded as one of the happiest overall countries in the world. His citizens enjoy a high standard of living, fine education, great welfare, and protect human rights. He has one of the least corrupt governments in the world and is the fifth most developed in the world, even using new ways to develop less polluting energy sources, such as windmills. While he has a weak military, he keeps a large number of friends close with almost no need for self-defense. His national day is June 5th. History Ages ago, Denmarkball was another Vikingball pillaging Europe with his brother and sister, Norwayball and Swedenball. The bloodlust of Denmarkball was unmatched and as a result, Denmarkball found himself drawn into the multiple conflicts ravaging Europe. Unfortunately for Denmarkball, he did not always come out on top, and after a humiliating defeat against Kingdom of Prussiaball and Austriaball in 1864, Denmarkball's personality changed. Having little territory left to lose, Denmarkball sought a way of neutrality and strived to keep out of all conflicts. Magnus the Good was the ruler from the 1040s-1050s. At the time, Denmark had both Norway and itself. He divided it so Harald Hardrada ruled Norway and Sweyn Estridson ruled Denmark. They would be divided for some time. Denmark stayed out of the First World War successfully. 'World War II' At the start of WWII, Denmarkball tried to maintain his neutral status. However, Denmarkball was swiftly invaded and occupied by Nazi Germanyball during the Second World War following a few hours of symbolic fighting, as he knew the destruction he'd face if he'd resist. 'Postwar Era' After the Second World War, Denmarkball decided to provide support to various peace-keeping missions around the world, with the most famous case being in Bosniaball wherein he misused his mandate as a peace-keeping force and defended Swedenball from Srpskaball. In recent years, Denmarkball has rediscovered his bloodlust and was one of the countries that helped USAball in Afghanistanball and Iraqball. While Denmarkball is proud of his Viking heritage, he manages to hide his actual bloodlust under a layer of alcoholism, under the fear that he may lose yet another war which will happen very soon. However, Denmarkball often threatens to kick Swedenball's butt if for no other reason than tradition. He is proud of his Legos and hates it whenever others like Minecraft better. He uses this to entertain kids everywhere, which is why he is the happiest country in the world, much unlike his son Greenlandball who is heavily depressed. He has is own pig breed known as the protest pig which nearly resembles Denmark's flag. Flag Colors The Danish flag is the oldest consistently used flag in the world. The flag is a red banner with a white Scandinavian cross. Main Colors Although the cross obviously symbolizes Christianity, the colors don't really have any sort of official meaning. Some people will say the white represents honesty and peace, and the red for valor, strength, and bravery. Relationship The Nordic family is a big family with many countryballs, some are brothers other are friends or cousins. Friends * Ålandball - My niece. I gave Åland her first øl. * Australiaball - Or more specifically Tasmaniaball because Denmarkball's crown princess is Tasmanian and Denmarkball was the birthplace of the only Tasmanian devil born outside of Australia. Unfortunately, he hates my brother because of HDI reasons and one of his cities hates me. New Zealandball is better. * Faroeball - Another one of my children. Adopted him from Norway because Norway was a very bad parent (Scotland adopted Norway's other two kids Shetland and Orkney). * Norwayball - One of my brothers, we love each other and often hang out and drink Øl with each other. * Aerican Empireball - Is of very happy! * Indiaball - Good friend (Just don't remind him of the Andaman and Nicobar islands during my empire). Unfortunately, he hates my brother because of PewDiePie * Canadaball - My friend who qualified for the IIHF. Too bad he lost to Switzerland. He does have a beautiful culture and heritage. * Finlandball - My adoptive brother, he thinks that I'm anti-Islam but is not true! (okay it is) * Germanyball - Used to be my enemy. German Confederationball and later Kingdom of Prussiaball took Schleswigball from him. Nazi Germanyball occupied him in World War II. But despite this, we are now close friends. * USAball - Denmarkball is in USAball's NATO alliance. * Greenlandball - My oldest adopted son. Greenland wishes to become independent, however, I will not let him. I dislike his suicidal personality and wish to help my son out of his depression (which is impossible). * Icelandball - Also a part of the Nordic family. He is my brother, and he wrote about me in his Viking sagas. * Sakhaball - He and I love Greenland. Also, I love to visit him a lot * Japanball - He likes my Legos, and I also like his cars, anime and electronics! Unfortunately, my brother hates him for Hatsune Miku ruining Ievan Polkka. We have a common enemy. * Kosovoball - I'm good friends with him, and support him when Serbiaball bullies him. * New Zealandball - We are some of the least corrupt countries in the world. (tie) * Thailandball - We form Thai-Danish milk/farm and we also sign a treaty about the environment to each other too! She is also my Brother's wife and my sister-in-law. * Indonesiaball - He likes Lego and Carlsberg. * Philippinesball - He likes Jascha Richter. We have good relations, which are described as strong, close, cordial and friendly. He is good friends with my brothers and Thailandball. We have a common enemy. * Iraqball - Best Middle Eastern friend. I do not know why he listed me as a friend but he is good. * Esti - Come with us in Nordic?? Sure, but I will ask first. Neutral * Russiaball - Throughout the time, we were never at war with each other. Until the formation of the Soviet Union (which also helped me get rid of the Nazi invaders). Russia was my closest ally in some wars, like this or this one. But he also is often drunker than me and has too many human rights issues. To date, our relationship is quite mixed, but we still appreciate each other to this day. Thanks to lets me play in the World Cup. * Swedenball - Love/Hate relationship. We are often rivals! Let's play battlefield together and kick homophobe's butt. * Myanmarball - He likes Carlsburg and drinks Tuborg every day. We form a fund where I can help him, but Switzerland gets in my way. However, his Rohingya policy has made me dislike him again Enemies * Chinaball - DU KINESISK GRIS, HVORDAN TØR DU KOPIERE MIN VIDUNDERLIGE SKABELSE! HVIS DU GØR DET IGEN, JEG VIL DRÆBE DIG! Stop copy Lego or I will pillage and burn Shanghai You damn Dim Sum! Actually, we are friends because he likes my Legos so much that he copied them. *iSorrowproductions - Stop say I don't exist or I will bomb your house and kill you, you idiot! * Peruball - HËHË!!! HØHØ!!! 1-0?!? I DEFEAT YOU!!!! * South Africaball - He hates my prime minister. * Hungaryball - Why do you hate me? I did nothing to you. Gallery Germany - PB COMPETITION.png F9eZd7QRbWgwQKDrb-jzPnL JzJogQOBRykNYvs678E.png|artist: Le_Pepp 5r7g4khgcyq11.png|credit from brain4breakfast A611ea331162c42a0e6189ea523bb7640e659065v2 hq.jpg Stein stein.png EU - MAP COMPETITION K.png That s some tough viking shit by undevicesimus-d6mf307.png Germanic Thread.png Country-balls-polandball-advent-calendar-2014-day-13-sankta-lucia.png Map of World in Ashes Polandball.png|credit from semppu (Saxiball) B-sHcbcAD0zssA7XL5eRQJD2F4NoBpWfBTGfI2sUizw.png|credit from hasuminskaya Estonia can into Nordic - Christmas wallpaper.png V6PwEea 7fEip18X5Ft-lkS7CNfTVq5efNZ3cgDQOhY.png|credit from estlandball 8SosV5qTfHuchfbHvQEFNOG-z7yvD pOx98H0OKTLho.png Denmarkball.png (4)Baltic sea.png Denmark and lego.jpg German_Empire_-_MAP_COMPETITION.jpg OdT9g9o.png ZtlikzY.png Denmark-1.png Denn.png Dansk.jpg OSeooJD.png Denmark_card.png Eskimos.png Charta Romae.png polandball_community_by_tringapore-d7m55l1.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Da_Polandball_crew.png RVTNAE.png Sandbox-drawing_(8).png Denmark.png Denmark_(no_circle_tool).png Nordic_Countries.png Denmark_Socialist.png Comics Ff8b2wju4fj11.png|credit from gutavuh 7iEM9LM.png|credit from gutavuh 5Ov12PY.png|credit from kay10panda, AndyRedditor, GeorgiusNL, wikipedia_org, just_wait_a_sec, Liquid_Lake, Mylenn 9pkh9iv7yh311.png|credit from WCY9902 Y4VQVq1.png Ji0izrwef9qx.png Lego is Anchluss.jpg 89185312.png LZDMx84.png How yo swoop through comics..png 95OmYIK.pnggallery> K5uFH54.png CPcLO82.png PtoVMYS.png Vykg1CW.png Country-balls-for-the-sake-of-ordnung.png QDVulFd.png Swedenball and Denmarkball.png UP3XIWN.png MbDasej.png Faroe.jpg Finland's Best Day Ever.png TheGreatWar2.png CjE6u1K.png ZJ6COAA.png What is of army?.png How To Draw Denmarkball.png GrenlandDenmarkandEU.png|Denmark proves he is a good father to Greenland Germany&Denmark.png of halpings.png SwedenkillsDenmark.png CarlousRex'sPrematureWarDeath.jpg 1yUy0Ii.png Here's Murica.png 8HnJilg.png Not Anymore.png Scandinavian Reunion.jpg Qeg6AIr.png 'rwIJeA7.png OF DANSK PARTY.png Canada and Denmark fight over a rock.png Thats not Greenland.png Denmark%2C_Sweden_and_Vietnam.png 'yTpR19F.png njUKIYd.png Blocks vs Bricks.png Linguistic Trouble.png 30+c+or+22f 7a72dc 6589034.png 3aUStp5.png 'uk3BUYc.png 'pBu0vaZ.png 1i3byEU.png GJ3e4EU.png FO85LzY.png KHM7u5W.png Is Mine.jpg Al2ek3uwe48x.png Comic1.png|Denmarkball The Psychic Denmark's New Hat.png History of Europe.png 'gqxr9g0.png 'aVthcpZ.png 2zYuDBH.png PDkyXj7.png Germany in Disneyland.png 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg Hillerød%2C_Denmark.jpg S6ukqVN.png ABMf9ns.png 0UrF2nI.png VoNkUek.png Borders of Countries.png Damn IKEA.png Ups and Downs.png Reds are Enemies.png Coffee Thief.png Estonia Lives.png Speak in Swedish.png Climbing Mountains.jpg 12 Days of Christmas.png No Cure.png Yule Day.png Bring the Fridge.png History of Skane.png Love Nature.png Happy Midsummer.png Canada's Club.png Danksdavil.png Greenland Is Mine.png Unacceptable Trade.png Lord of the Balkans.jpg Nordic Religions.png Weak Point.png pet.png 8rPuX1D.png VdW6N0p.png MbUGRPk.png PGJBKqw.png|Nordic summer camp 21ep5j08vla11.png What Does Benin Say . Better jump on this bandwagon cause ad5282 4885113.png SSv5YRO.png IMG 0603.PNG Videos Countryballs Denmark's soft D! The Magic Baguette Countryball Animation If article 13 passes... (credit to Polandball 3D) Links *instagram page }} es:Dinamarcaball fi:Tanskapallo fr:Danemarkballe ru:Дания zh:丹麦球 Category:Europe Category:Countryballs Category:Protestant Category:Nordic Category:Scandinavia Category:Germanic Category:Vikings Category:Homosex Lovers Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Red White Category:Monarchy Category:Denmarkball Category:Nazi Removers Category:Cross Category:Greenlandball Category:Beer Category:OECD Members Category:Communist Removers Category:Lutheran Category:Christian Lovers Category:Christian Category:German Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Danish Speaking Countryball Category:UNball Category:EUball Category:Unitary Category:Atheist Category:NATOball Category:Characters Category:North Europe Category:Burger Lovers Category:Rich Category:Kingdom Category:Dim Sum Removers Category:World Cup Participants